


ice

by dreameh



Series: Figure skater! Junhui [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Other, but I love jun more, figure skater! Junhui, figure skating, im sorry I love yuzu, jun is so precious, knife shoes, stan talent stan yuzuru hanyu, there is your answer, what gender are you?, what gender is reader?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreameh/pseuds/dreameh
Summary: Your boyfriend always had sweet ideas for your dates, but you honestly weren't sure whether this was a good idea or a bad idea.





	ice

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by those photos of Jun at that ice skating rink but then again I’m always inspired by photos of Jun

"'Let's go to the ice skating rink where I train and have a date!' He said 'It'll he fun!' He said." You sighed and put your chin in one of your hands, sitting on one of the benches on the outside of the rink, watching your boyfriend as he gracefully skated across the ice.

It was almost as if he had forgotten you. Almost. As he changed direction smoothly, he looked directly at you and winked (or at least, he tried to wink and failed miserably) before he did a marvellous jump which made your heart soar. Looking at it, you had no clue what type of jump he was doing, but nevertheless, you felt shivers travelling down your spine as he landed perfectly.

You sighed and your face slowly slid down from where it was previously leaning propped up against your hand. You had already put on the knife shoes - "ice skates" a voice in your mind that sounded suspiciously like Jun reminded you - and you could already feel the distinctive ache of the horrible quality hire shoes. Sometimes you wish you were a figure skater, just for the really nice shoes that they get to wear.

You were close to falling asleep when a distinctive voice snapped you from your trance, "Aren't you coming?" Junhui's voice was soft. He was leaning across the barrier, looking out at you with a bright smile on his face. "You seemed to be enjoying skating on your own, I didn't want to interrupt you." His eyes widened slightly at your response and his smile turned into a pout, "Baby, there's no way I would think you're interrupting me. Now come here." You stood up and waddled over to the gate, the weight of the shoes feeling unusual and making you feel like you were going to fall over if you had even one single misstep.

"Uh Junnie... one more thing." You stopped right at the edge of the gate, looking down at the ice as you tried to figure out how to get on it without slipping over immediately. "Yes? What is it, Baby?" You looked up at him with a slightly pained smile. "I don't know how to ice skate." He blinked, once, twice, in response and then laughed.

You pouted and huffed, getting onto the ice carefully but through his laughter, he held your hands and guided you across the ice. The warmth of his hands surprised you, expecting his skin to be cold after being on the ice, and you recoiled, letting go of his hands abruptly as your feet slipped from underneath you.

You flinched, expecting to feel the cold, hard impact of your ass hitting the ice, but instead you felt the warmth of your boyfriend's muscly arms as he caught you and brought you close to him in an embrace. "Looks like you've fallen for me..." He murmured into your hair and you giggled slightly at the pickup line. "You're so cheesy and warm, Junnie." You received a squeeze in response and almost choked on air because of it how tight you were in his embrace.

"Let's skate, Baby." He whispered sensually into your ear, causing shivers to run down your spine. He took one arm off your body and held your closest hand and stood you up. Once you were no longer standing on shaky legs, he showed you how to skate and slowly led you around the rink.

You had circled around the rink for about five minutes and you couldn't help but want to try skating by yourself. "Junnie, I think I'll be fine on my own now." You stated. He looked at you with a serious look in his eyes and then he let go.

You were doing fine for a while, and then it came to making a turn at the edge of the rink and you slipped and fell over. This time however, Junhui wasn't there to catch you when you fell because he was in front of you, just as you had insisted.

As you fell, you pulled your arms in close to your body, knowing you'd prefer to land on your ass and have it be bruised for at least a few days than break an arm and be unable to do anything for a few months.

The impact when you landed hurt and you could feel the cold wetness seeping through your clothes. You sat up and put your hands on the floor, grimacing at the chill of the ice against your bare skin, and tried to stand up.

When you were halfway up, you felt someone else supporting you and you looked around and saw your boyfriend there, looking concerned as he helped pull you to standing. "Are you okay Baby?" His voice was soft and he looked like he was about to start crying. "Junnie why do you look like you're about to cry? I'm fine, see. No injuries. I'm just a bit shaken because I wasn't expecting to fall."

He pulled you into a hug, the warmth radiating from him helping lessen the chill from the fact that you were wearing now wet clothes. He pushed your hair away from your face and kissed you on the forehead.

"I love you." He muttered after he pulled away from kissing your forehead, voice barely audible.

"I love you too Junnie." You responded sincerely.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed~
> 
> tag yourself as something in this fic- I’m ‘knife shoes’


End file.
